


nothing doomed can stay

by krbk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!, Mind the Tags, Swordfighting, Without a happy ending, a doomed dave perhaps?, dave isnt a god tier, grimbark jade, magical kisses perhaps, thats like.... the whole thing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbk/pseuds/krbk
Summary: Dave dies. It's not Jade's fault. It hurts anyway.Mind the tags :-)





	nothing doomed can stay

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fic on this account, I've had this as a rough draft sitting around for quite literally three years, finally got around to cleaning it up and making it presentable. strap yourself in for some angst

You reluctantly shift your feet into a fighting stance, the soles of your shoes rasping against the fine gravel of the rooftop. The silver-white blade grasped between your hands glows red from the molten rock swirling stories underneath you. Your eyes focus on the sharp canines baring at you, the familiar green eyes narrowed to slits, the jet-black hair spread eerily aloft as if blown by an otherworldly wind. 

You hold your ground steadily, letting her make the first move.

You know she will. 

She poises her sword above her head. The blue metal flashes bright in a stark contrast to her grimdark skin. She grins with the malice befitting only one who has been corrupted by the old gods of the furthest realm.

With a sharp whistle of resistance through the still, hot air, she brings the blade down in an arc aimed directly over your head. You step sideways and curve your sword to parry, causing the blades to meet in a ringing clang, sending a shower of sparks to the ground.

Out of trained reflex, you swing up and around your head, crossing the space between you to aim at her hip. She slides to the left and intercepts your blade with inhuman speed. 

You realize now that this was never going to be a fair fight. 

A well-aimed thrust catches you off guard and you hiss through clenched teeth as the tip of her blade finds its shallow home in your lower ribcage. You flick her blade away and cross swords with her, somehow managing to stay upright despite the blooming pain in your side. 

You try to edge her towards the edge of the rooftop, your stance clumsy from the deep gash in your side. In this state you had no chance of beating her outright.

Her eyebrows furrow in concentration, those sharp, burning eyes evaluating the holes in your defense. She checks you a couple of times, before knocking your blade aside and aiming low, slashing brutally through the outside of your thigh. A cry is wrenched from your throat at the pain. You feel blood beginning to drip down your leg.

You parry another stab, this one at your chest, staggering barely out of the way of the blow that shortly followed. A rim of black begins to creep around the edges of your vision. You weren’t going to be able to keep this up much longer. 

The ground underneath your feet feels like it’s moving as you take a step to swing your sword weakly, clumsily at Jade. It’s all you can do to stay out of range of her attacks as you feel your consciousness slowly slipping away from you as you continue to lose blood. You feel your back hit solid brick as you stumble away from a vicious swing at your head.

You’ve got nowhere else to run. 

You lean heavily against the wall of the stairwell shed while she sizes you up. You’re aware of your heartbeat thrumming faintly beneath your skin, of your ribs aching with every shallow breath. You’re barely even able to keep your eyes open. 

This is the end, you guess.

This is how the Knight of Time dies. 

Jade steps close enough to press the cold metal of her blade against your throat. The black grimdark energy crackles on the surface of her skin like lightning. It seems to arc towards you, the hungry tongues of dark energy radiating out, searching for more to corrupt. 

“Are you going to kill me?” you pant, looking into her narrowed eyes, searching for any sign of mercy. You drop your sword to the ground as a show of surrender. 

She growls. “What do you think?”

You look down at your side, where your white shirt was soaked through with your own blood. 

“I think you already have,” you manage a weak chuckle. 

She looks genuinely surprised at the wound, as if she hadn’t noticed giving it to you in the first place. Your knees buckle, and you fall into her with a grunt, the blade at your throat cutting harder into your skin before she pulls it back. You feel a warm trickle of blood on your neck. She presses you back into the wall, letting one hand leave her blade to touch the soaked fabric of your shirt. Her eyes flash with something that looks like surprise when her fingers come back wet with your blood.

“Can I have a last request?”

The grimdark aura around her flickers like a candle in the wind. She lowers her sword, letting it clatter to the ground. You can barely hear it. 

“What?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Her brows knit together. Out of benevolence or simple mercy, you feel Jade’s cold fingers against your jaw as she acquiesces, leaning in to press her lips feather-light against your own. She pulls back after only a second, and you open your eyes with difficulty to see the dark energy slowly fading away from her skin. 

Jade blinks in confusion for a second, staring at your face, her now-clear green eyes travelling down to your neck, following the trail of blood down to your side and- 

“Oh my god. What have I done?”

And with that, your vision slides away. Jade’s voice at your ear sounds like it’s coming through some cheap complimentary airplane headphones set at minimum volume but you can feel her tight grip around your biceps trying to keep you upright and you feel your consciousness slip further and further out of your grasp. 

Bleeding out is not glamorous, you decide. You’re barely conscious for the way Jade lowers you gently onto the ground, barely conscious for the way she pushes your bangs away from your cooling forehead, barely conscious for the way she takes your hand in hers. Your whole life is slipping away out of a wound given to you by the girl you love and you can’t even appreciate the way she holds your hand- tight, close to her body, trying to replenish your waning body heat with her own. 

She’s saying something, her lips against your ear. 

Her breath is impossibly warm. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Her cheeks are wet.

Her lips are soft, again. 

And everything slips away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm sorry! hated this? loved this? yell at me at pearlecsent.tumblr.com


End file.
